Happy Birthday, Kurapika!
by ShaKuraChan
Summary: Hari ultah Kurapika yang lebay kurang lebay...! Warning : cerita garing


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KURAPIKA!**

Hai, minna-san! Walaupun ultahnya Kurapika dah lewat dan bakal datang nanti, saya mau buat sekarang... Fic tentang ultahnya Kurapika tentu saja!

**WARNING : **Cerita soooo garing!

Kita langsung aja, ya!

**CEKIDOOOT!**

* * *

"eh! Mejanya bersihin donk!" ujar pria bertubuh tinggi.

"Iya-ia sabar! Susah nih!" protes anak laki-laki berambut putih.

"Aduh! Tolong ambil piring itu donk!" ujar anak laki-laki berambut hitam berduri (emang durian berduri *digaplak*).

Yah...mereka sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya.

Namun,tiba-tiba ada telepon...

Kring..kriiing...KRIIIIIIING (waduh! Teleponnya ngamuk!)

"Hallo" kata pria bertubuh tinggi.

"Oh! Leorio! Aku sepertinya akan pulang terlambat, tidak usah menungguku kalian makan saja duluan" kata laki-laki ditelepon.

"Baiklah" jawab singkat pria yang dipanggil Leorio itu.

Cklek...(suara telepon mati).

"Ya! Kurapika akan pulang terlambat. Jadi kita harus selesaikan sekarang" ujar Leorio.

"Baiklah" kata anak kecil berambut putih.

"Hei! Killua,bantu aku memindahkan meja ini!" teriak anak kecil berambut hitam berduri.

"Iya-iya" jawab malas si anak yang dipanggil Killua itu.

"Kalo begitu aku mau buat kuenya dulu" kata Leorio sambil pergi ke dapur.

"Hei,gon!" bisik Killua.

"Ya?" jawab anak yang dipanggil Gon itu dengan bingung.

"Apa kau yakin membiarkan leorio membuat kuenya?" tanya Killua.

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Gon polos.

"Ya...Mungkin saja setelah makan kue buatannya Kurapika bakal mati" sindir Killua

Dan tiba-tiba Killua tertimpuk sepatu...

"adaw!" teriak Killua.

"Enak aja lo! Masakan gue tuh uenak banget!" teriak Leorio dari dapur.

"Kok kamu bisa dengar, Leorio?" tanya Gon terbingung-bingung.

"Dengarlah, dia kan sering nguping omongan orang!" sindir Killua.

Lalu Killua ditimpuk pake panci sama leorio terus mati eh!..salah! pingsan maksudnya.

"Aah! Kalo Killua pingsan siapa yang bantu aku?" teriak Gon.

"Ah! Betul juga! Cepat bangunin!" leorio kaget.

BYUUUR! (suara air disiram)

"Wah! Ujan!" Killua teriak sambil loncat.

"Bukan ujan, tapi air bekas cuci piring!" kata Leorio.

"Wah! Wah! Jadi itu air bekas cuci piring?" teriak Gon kaget (aduuh! Dasar polos! Bodoh banget sih! *ditendang fansnya Gon*)

"Ya bukanlah!" jawab Leorio.

"Aduh! Ini gara-gara lo!" kata Killua sambil nunjuk Leorio.

"Lah kok ane?" tanya Leorio.

"Sudah-sudah! Kita harus selesaikan kerjaan kita dulu!" ujar Gon.

Tiba-tiba Leorio baru ingat dengan kue buatannya di oven.

"Ah! Kue ku!" teriak leorio sambil lari ke dapur.

"Apa kubilang? Pasti kacau kalo Leorio yang bikin" sindir Killua.

"Hahaha" Gon hanya tertawa.

Setelah selesai...

"Akhirnya selesai sudah pekerjaan kita!" ujar Gon puas.

"Iya walaupun sedikit kacau" kata killua sambil senyum malu.

"Yang penting ini usaha kita sendiri,jadi harus kita syukuri" ujar Leorio.

Lalu mereka siap-siap menyambut Kurapika pulang...

"Aku pu..." belum selesai Kurapika bicara sudah terdengar teriakan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kurapika!" teriak Gon,Killua dan Leorio.

Kurapika pun hanya kaget saking senangnya...

"T-terima kasih.." kata kurapika tergagap.

"Hahaha! Kenapa kau gugup begitu kurapika?" ujar Leorio.

"Iya, kita kan sahabat jadi sudah pasti ingin merayakan ulang tahun sahabatnya" ujar Gon.

"Sekarang duduk lah disana" kata Killua sambil menunjuk kursi yang sudah ditata rapi.

"Baiklah" kata Kurapika tersenyum.

Lalu mereka makan bersama...

"Wah! Kue ini enak!" kata Kurapika sambil menunjuk kue yang sedang dia makan.

"Hah? Enak?" tanya teman-temannya yang belum mencicipi kue itu.

"Coba aku cicipi" kata Killua.

Mereka pun dengan serius melihat killua yang akan mencicipi kue aneh itu. Mungkin saja,sehabis makan kue itu Killua mati...*digeplak fansnya Killua*

Lalu Killua memakan kuenya dan...

"AH!" Killua berteriak karena kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gon penasaran.

"Kuenya..." ucapnya pelan.

"Ya kenapa?" kata Leorio lebih penasaran.

"Kuenya uenak banget!" kata killua matanya melotot kayak setan *digampar*

"Ah yang benar?" kata Gon sambil mengambil kue itu.

"Ah! Aku juga mau coba!" kata Leorio sambil ikut-ikutan mengambil kue.

Setelah Gon dan Leorio memakan kue nya...

"WAH! Enak!" kata Gon dan Leorio.

"Kau membuatnya dengan apa, Leorio?" tanya kurapika.

"Aku juga lupa" kata leorio bingung (dasar kakek *ditendang sama leorio*)

"Wah! Tapi hebat juga kau Leorio" ujar kurapika.

"Ah! Berantakan sekali" kata Killua baru sadar.

"Iya, ayo kita bersihkan!" kata Gon sambil mengambil piring.

"Aku bantu juga!" kurapika berteriak.

"Tidak usah! Kau tidur saja!" jawab Killua dengan ketus.

"Ah! Tapi aku jadi tidak enak kalo tidak membantu" jawab Kurapika dengan tampangnya yang imut - imut kayak marmut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu" jawab Leorio lembut.

"Iya itu benar Kurapika! Kau tidur saja!" teriak Gon sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah" ujar Kurapika sambil berjalan ke kamarnya

Setelah itu Gon,Killua dan Leorio bekerja dengan serius...

Lalu selesai...(cepet amat)

"Ya selesai sudah!" kata leorio puas.

"Kalo begitu aku mau tidur ah!" kata Killua dengan malasnya.

"Iya aku juga" kata Gon sambil ikut pergi.

"Kalo begitu aku juga" kata Leorio.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya!

Selesai juga!

Inilah cerita tergaring yang pernah saya buat...

Akhir kata...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
